Eternal Prankster's Endless Love
by bucktooth22
Summary: Jack the notorious prankster might just be falling for the fair young maiden Sam. But he becomes immortal, and she's destined to die so what will become of their love story? jack x oc Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

AN: this was a prompt given to me by a very lovely SuperSentai199

Jack was known for his pranks. And it was known that he didn't know when to stop. Sometimes his pranks went a little too far but I'm getting ahead of myself. Jack lived in a small house on a small hill in a small town. He however, did not think small, he thought big. Big pranks that is. He played tricks on everyone and while they thought he was merciless he really never did anything with malice. Anyway, in this town there was a girl, a beautiful girl named Sam. She was the kind of girl who everyone wanted to be friends with. And that included Jack. He, of course, tried to befriend her by playing a prank on her that ended up with her having a bucket of water dumped on her. Her dress got soaked and her sandy brown hair was plastered flat to her head, dripping the icy water down her body. Her eyes found Jack who was smiling ear to ear. Now she'd heard the legendary tales of Jack's pranks but had not yet experienced them until this chilling moment. Jack's smile began to fade when he studied her face as her eyes looked around at the other faces. Their expressions ranged from anger (towards jack) to pity (towards Sam), to frustration (with jack's antics), and even amusement for a few.

"Jack! How cruel!" Some scolded the boy.

A smile spread across her face as she laughed. All eyes found her again as she shook her head, sending water everywhere. Those who got splashed huffed while most looked at her like she'd lost her mind. She knew what they'd say to her when Jack was out of earshot. "Don't laugh. It encourages him."

"Good one Jack." She smiled at the boy ignoring their horrified expressions.

"Not my best." Jack shrugged casually but she still caught the light in his eye and the beaming smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Sam was now just as ostracized as Jack, but at least she was dry. She sat in her house wringing out her hair. She didn't care. She was used to being alone and it didn't bother her. After losing both her parents when she was 9, they'd treated her the same way. But then she grew up, and when they saw how confident she was, well they all came flocking back. Well, that and her personality. She was friendly but fierce when someone was mean to one of her friends. There was a knock at the door that pulled her back from her thoughts and towards the door. Pulling it open revealed, not the orange hair of the boy she'd wanted to talk to, but the auburn hair of the boy who considered himself her best friend. "Hey Sam." He said stepping into her house and sitting on the nearest chair.

"Hello John." She said. Sure he was a friend, but she didn't like him like he liked her.

"I heard what happened today. You should really stay away from that Jack. He's no good." John said.

"He's just as good as you are." She said, her blue eyes looking at him fiercely, waiting for him to challenge her.

"He doesn't know when to stop." John said.

"Clearly neither do you." She said hotly.

"Calm down Sam. I just want you to be happy." He said holding up his hands and laughing. She looked angry so he said his goodbyes and left. Sam huffed. They just didn't get it. Jack was a good guy and if they gave him a chance he could prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Walking down the street, Sam seemed to know where Jack's traps were set and had no trouble stepping around or over them. Her eyes wandered to the hill where his house was perched. It was illuminated by the star specked sky that was the backdrop for the picture before her. The moon's thin smile grinned down at her as her feet carried her home and away from where Jack was most certainly inventing new pranks and tricks.

Her thoughts wandered to why Jack was such a trickster, what had happened that made him this way? But as she arrived to her dark, empty house, her thoughts about a certain ginger boy turned into thoughts about her own life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Jack was, in fact, sitting behind a pumpkin, waiting for someone to pass by. Sam was the someone who just happened to pass. Jack noticed how deftly she maneuvered around his traps and saw her eyes flick over to his house. He wondered what she was thinking, if her thoughts were on him. He was kind of glad she didn't spring one of his traps. While she may have laughed at his first one, he doubted she'd tolerate many more. Few did. That had never stopped him before, so what was different with her? Jack looked at her critically, why was she different?


End file.
